Adrian Arclight
|kanji= |romanji= |race=Human |birthday=8/2 |age=10-17 |gender=Male |eyes=Black |hair=Silver |affiliation=None |occupation=Mage, Adventurer |team=Unkown |partner= |base of operations= |relatives=unknown mother and father |marital status=Single |alias=White Phoenix |magic=White Phoenix Slayer Magic, Sword Magic }} Adrian Arclight is a young Mage who wanders the kingdom of fiore testing, his magical abilities and physical attributes while searching for exceptional wizards to battle against. Appearance Adrian has long spiky silver hair that straightens toward the left side of his forehead. He has black eyes and a red star-shaped tattoo with a line that runs down his eye and past his cheek. He wears a dress shirt underneath a black and silver jacket that extends to his ankles. Adrian also wears black pants and brown boots. His left arm is black from the shoulder down and has a cross on the back of his hand and has a silver looking wrist band on his arm. His left hand also has retractable claws that he uses in battle. Lastly, Adrian wears white gloves and wears a long white cloak over his clothes that covers his whole right arm and stops at his left shoulder and is held together by a metallic object at the neck. Personality Adrian is a kind hearted but focused man. He is always willing to put himself in danger if it means saving someone but, is always focused on the enemy rather than the innocent bystanders. Adrian also fights smart instead of rashly, he is always reading the opponent's movements and abilities and comes up with a plan or solution to defeat the enemy. He can also be a bit scary and unpredictable at sometimes, especially when it comes to games and competitions. This is what makes Adrian so unique and anyone who he has met can agree with this. History When Adrian was born on August 2nd, his parents discovered that he was born with a special gift. His entire left arm was strangely colored and had a green and black cross on the back of his hand. This struck fear into his parents and they began to call him a monster. In shock the mother and father abandoned the poor boy in the streets and never wanted to see him again. At this time, Adrian was only 4 years old and didn't realize this fact until it was already too late. He began to live out his life as a thievering pick-pocket and stole what he needed to survive. This changed when a kind stranger found him wandering outside an old factory. The man approached him slowly and the two engaged in conversation. The man asked Adrian if he was alright with living like this, but did not recieve an answer. Then he asked the boy if he had ever heard of magic. He told him that if he wanted to, he could come live with him and learn and study magic. Adrian accepted and the looked at this man with a new outlook on life. Through his training with this man he learned that he wasn't really a human, but actually a Phoenix. This kindhearted phoenix took care of Adrian and taught him all about magic and language. The magic he taught him was special too, it was called White Phoenix Slayer Magic. He studied this magic until he was 10 years old. Once he finished the training, the kind Phoenix wished him well in life and flew off never to be seen again. Seven years passed and now Adrian is a 17 year old young man. He began living on his own peacefully until the town he lived in was invaded by an unknown dark guild. Rather than running Adrian faced band of thugs head on. They began taunting him, saying that he was to weak, and there was no way he could win. Adrian ended up taking those guys out in one blow. He then made his way to their leader who told him that their base was off the west side of the harbor and his boss is waiting for him there. Adrian knocked the dude uncontous and made his way to the coordinates given to him by the thug. When Adrian arrived at the base of the dark guild the leader told him congrats on making this far and now it was time for him to die. Adrian chuckled at that statement and the began to clash in heated battle. Throughout the battle Adrian learned the leader was a phoenix slayer just like him except he used darkness phoenix slayer magic. When all hope seemed lost and Adrian was down for the count, he remembered how his parent phoenix told him that it was possible for slayers to absorb elements other than their own but, only if they were strong enough, both physically and mentally. Adrian then took and deep breath and began to absorb the slayer's darkness. By doing this, Adrian became a White Darkness Phoenix Slayer and completely over-powered his opponent. He ended the the fight with a fierce scream and passed out from fatigue. When he awoke the leader of the guild was dead and Adrian got up and went back home to deliver the news. Equipment Holy-Cross Sword - This is a magical sword is a two handed long sword that Adrian can summon by using a requip type method. He place his right hand in the palm of his left hand like he's grabbing something and pulls it away slowly as the blade emerges from another dimension. Since this sword is so large it requires him to use up quite a bit of his strength and the weight brings down his speed to at least that of a normal human. Fool's Silver Mask - This is the mask that is seen at the neck of Adrian's white cloak. When worn, this mask allows him to see and detect an enemies magical power. This comes in handy for signaling out any enemies that may be hiding from or following him. It also helps to locate hidden items and passage ways that may be buried underground or walls that look normal but are actually secret door ways and other places and objects that can't be seen to he human eye. Magical and Physical Abilities Expert in Hand-to-Hand Combat - Adrian is very skilled in martial arts and almost never loses in a fight. He learned this type of fighting style off the streets from a sansei from a nearby dojo. Enhanced Strength - He also has a very large amount of raw power. This is mostly used to back-up and put more power into his blows, both magical and physical. Enhanced Speed - Adrian is exceptionally quick and agile for a boy his age. He gained this speed and agility from his magical training that he had when he was little. ---- Sword Magic - Adrian uses sword magic in unison with his Holy-Cross Sword. *'Holy-Cross Slasher' - The user pours magic energy into the sword and which is released in a huge wave when swung. *'Revolutional Holy-Cross' - The user puts all of their magical power into the sword and throws it at his/her opponent, ending in a huge explosion. ---- White Phoenix Slayer Magic ---- Basic Spells *'White Phoenix's Scream' - This is just like any other breath attack. Adrian absorbs concentrated light and the releases it in a huge scream of magical energy. *'White Phoenix's Holy Fist' - The user gathers white light into their hand and covers it over their hand. They then clench their hand into a fist and attack the opponent with a great amount of power. *'White Phoenix's Claw' - Adrian extends the claws from his left hand and pours white light in them. He then launches at his opponent and slashes his claws releasing a dominant wave that cuts through his enemy. *'White Phoenix's Shredding Talons' - The user focuses magical power into their feet and kick their opponent knocking them back and causing serious damage. *'White Phoenix's Wing Slash' - The user summons white light in both hands and spreads these streams light light out like a whip and begin striking their opponent. *'White Phoenix's Lancer' - The user raises their right hand and a small circular light appears. The light then releases energy streams that shoot out in all directions at the intended to target. *'White Phoenix's Divine Cross' - Adrian places his right hand at his left forearm and extends out his left hand. A white cross them appears in the palm of his hand. He then thrusts his right hand and the cross fires out a horde of energy blasts that stop at the enemy and connect to form a cross, causing serious damage both internally and externally. This is the strongest of Adrian's basic spells. Advanced Spells Phoenix Slayer Secret Art *'Sacred Light: Angelic Halo' - The user generates a three circular rings around their right arm and extend their hand straight out. The user then shoots the rings one by one, each one stronger than the other. This is a fierce attack that only skilled wizards can perform. *'Sacred Light: White Bullet' - The user covers themselves in a white light and hurls their body at their opponent. This attack causes serious damage to both the user and the target. *'Sacred Light: Holy Exorcism' - This attack is the most fierce off all White Phoenix Slayer spells. It generates the purest of light and empowers the users body. The user than throws the energy at the enemy, first vertically, then horizontally. This then creates a large cross that destroys any target that the user sees as evil. White Darkness Phoenix Mode *'White Darkness Phoenix's Scream' - This is a more powerful breath attack as it combines two phoenix slayer elements, therefore the amount of damage inflicted on the enemy is doubled maybe even tripled. *'White Darkness Phoenix's Infernal Scythe' - The user creates a scythe like shape out of white flames and slashes his or her opponent ending in a huge fiery explosion. This attack was inspired by the Flame God's Scythe Attack. ---- Advanced Phoenix Slayer Secret Art *'Sacred Light: Heavenly Maelstrom' - The user creates a white and black orb in the palm of their hand. They then crush it and hold out their fist. Once this is done, a huge black and white beam shoots out of the users fist causing serious damage to the intended target. This spell also uses up all of the users magical power, so it is usually used as a last resort. Phoenix Force Adrian's phoenix force is quite different from any other phoenix slayers. For one his body doesn't change into that of a phoenix like others. Instead, his body takes on a similar feature as Natsu except the marks appear as feathers instead if scales. Another cool feature is that when he annitiates phoenix force his body becomes cloaked in a white aura like Sting's except two wings made of the same energy appear on his back. This also causes his magical power to increase exponentially. Trivia * Adrian is the only known phoenix slayer who doesn't take on phoenix characteristics in phoenix force *Adrian's left hand is a sign that he was chosen for a specific purpose, however he has no idea what that purpose is. *This character's slayer magic was approved by Ash9876